All the Tension and the Terror
by xShelliAteYourSandwichx
Summary: Vegeta seems to have more to worry about than just the upcoming battle with the Androids. Looks like the Saiyan Prince has a few inner demons he needs to take care of.
1. Nightmares

So, this was supposed to be shorter than expected but it ended up being five pages… So, yeahhhhh… I don't own DBZ or the character, we've all been through this before, we know the rules by now.

I've been on a Vegeta/Bulma kick lately.  
>Here's Part One!<br>:)

* * *

><p><strong>All the Tension and the Terror<strong>

It's the same dream, over and over again, like my brain is set on repeat.

It has been like this for some time now. I haven't been able to control, and my fear is that it can only get worse. Bulma does not have the slightest clue, and it's not like Saiyans to share their emotions.

Vulnerability is not my forte.

The past lingered in my head as I awoke for the third night this week. My eyes trailed down to my mate who laid next to me, soundless, no sudden movements from my aggressive stirring. I was able to sigh with a bit of relief through all of my panting.

I crept out from under the blankets, and took off swiftly to the master bathroom. Cold water hit my warm skin so roughly, it was almost painful. My depth less onyx spheres stared violently back at me from my reflection in the mirror.

My muscles began to tense up as I gripped onto the porcelain vanity, my teeth clenched as the nightmares constantly tormented my memories. I did my best to pull myself together, stiffened my stature, and shut off the sink.

Moving back into my quarters, I reached for something easy to slip into and jetted for the hallway. The woman won't be up until much later in the morning, I get up before her as it is; my departure this early wouldn't even faze her.

I spent the rest of the early morning in the gravity room, taking every drop of frustration that consumed me out on my training. By the time I even considered to "take a break", I had noticed the sun was shining through the window in the hallway as stepped out of the chamber.

The woman's ki wasn't within my reach, so she was still at rest. That shouldn't be for too much longer, unfortunately.

My body was soaked by my own perspiration so I took the chance to go get cleaned up, knowing that the blue haired menace would probably be up and going by then. My only sense of peace would be these next few minutes on my own.

I tried to make it last as long as I could, but even then the thoughts continued to haunt me.

_She'll die Vegeta, this I can promise you… _

My eyes slammed shut, my fingers grasping tightly through my dark brown hair. I bit my tongue, trying to contain my anger. The warm water still trickling down my skin as my body stammered into the shower wall.

_Her and that Saiyan child she bears… _

I tried my hardest to shake the thoughts from my mind; the voices that overpowered me had become too much to handle. I slid down to the showers floor, the water down pouring over me; my head drooped between my knees, and my hands still locked in my hair.

_By your hands, Vegeta..._

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Before you go, please leave a review and let me know how it is so far.<br>I hope this doesn't get too out of Vegeta's character!


	2. Aggression

Here's part two!  
>Part three shall be soon, so keep yourselves intact!<br>Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>All the Tension and the Terror<strong>

I had stayed frozen in that position until I felt settled enough to regain myself before getting back up, turning off the water, and stepping out.

The woman's ki was suddenly rising, she was finally awake; downstairs is where I could pinpoint her exactly.

I slipped into a pair of gym sweats and a tank top; what did humans call these things…"wife beaters"? I don't understand such idiocy.

As I made my way to the kitchen, she was leaning against the counter. Her eyes aimlessly staring at the coffee pot as it brewed its first of the morning. Her right palm cradled her head as her elbow was propped on the countertop.

An extra large white shirt and red short shorts were her morning attire. The shirt was most likely mine from last night, the shorts I am firm to think otherwise.

I smirked at the thought of last night proceedings; the human species does have a way of surprising me.

"Are you that bored that you can't find something to do while you're waiting for the damn thing to do its job?"

Her head perked up, and turned toward my direction. "Well, good morning to you too, Saiyan Prince," She completely ignored my sneer comment. Instead, she was nicer than usual, her attitude has lightened up quite a bit; I would suppose this would be due to her body gradually changing.

"I hope you didn't have anything planned for today," she says, the tone of her voice was not like her but I could still grab the sarcastic side she was fond of using with me. "My dad needs some help down in the lab, so you're on your own to train and do as you please."

The coffee pot beeped, signifying it was finished and I watch her open the cabinet in front of her, balancing herself on the tips of her toes to the second shelf. "Try not to blow up the house with your vigorous training, okay?" the turquoise haired scientist remarked, with a light chuckle.

I smirk at her words; blowing this place to pieces would be far too simple, and not very entertaining…

With her full coffee cup now in her hand, she turned gracefully on her heels and toward the doorway where I was. She placed a hand on my stiff shoulder, leaned on the tips of her toes again and lightly pressed her lips to my cheek. "I'll be way too busy to fix it if you break it again,"

I rolled my eyes to her statement; maybe she should build something that can withhold my strength for more than ten seconds.

She disappeared out of my sight, her ki level had increased, it was so much higher than the first time I came across it.

_Hn._

_OzozozO_

I spent the rest of my day within the gravity chamber, every second trying to build myself up. The thoughts flashed every once and while, causing the rage to surge throughout my body; my training becoming way more intense than I realized.

The only thing that pushed me harder was the thought of that vulgar earth woman…

_Her body, so lifeless; her eyes blankly staring, never to hold life again…_

My training ended close to midnight, the woman was already asleep for a few hours now that much I knew.

I took another shower, this time allowing myself peace of mind. I could feel the tension in my shoulders unbuckle as the warm water trickled down my tan, battle scarred skin.

My hostility was a tie between my mixed emotions and the aggression that lay heavy on my shoulders, especially with these next three years approaching slowly.

The weight of the world was not just on me, although with this tension coming on the way it has, it might as well feel like it…

_She is so lovely, Vegeta; I will get so much pleasure out of watching you destroy her, ever so slowly…_

I shook my head violently as I took my time getting dressed after the shower, my muscle ached from the overdose of my training and my body was begging for sleep; a rest which would be far from peaceful.

I silently entered my bedroom, the curtains were still drawn back, and the moon light washed through the room dimly. My mate lie peacefully on her end of our bed, her shoulders peaked out from the top of the king sized comforter, her turquoise locks sprawled over her pillow.

My hands lifted the blanket on my untouched side of the bed, and as I settled in, I leaned over her gentle, pregnant frame, and lightly brushed her cheek with my lips. I lay down, and wrapped my left arm over her, protecting her. My hand rested at the small noticeable bump of her abdomen.

It was still too early for these foolish human doctors to give her a gender, but I knew that the tiny heart that beats within her, pumping my Saiyan blood, was a warrior amongst men.

_He is my son._

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading, before you go don't forget to leave me a review, compliment, or critique on how I'm doing!<p>

Thanks again!  
>:D<p>

_Xoxox_  
>Shelly<p> 


	3. Realization

Here's the finale - part three!  
>Enjoy! :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>All the Tension and the Terror<strong>

I felt the blood slide slowly down my hands, her eyes lifeless, her skin painted with red splatters, and the pulse that beats within her hushed. In my hands, the ki energy that forever silenced her.

It wasn't long before I came to my senses, taking in the whole area around me, and then the victim for whom I laid to rest, torturously. I gasped at the sight, having no recollection as to how or when all of this happened.

My onyx orbs found their way to those beautiful, captivating blue eyes of hers that would never again hold any life, happiness or any other type of emotion…

"Vegeta!" my eyes snapped open, the shock of adrenaline was running right through me. I looked down upon Bulma's large blue spheres arched heavily in concern, so much that they were beginning to weld up with tears.

Her hands shook as she lightly touched my face; her fingertips trembled as her skin met the blazing heat that emanated off from mine.

The distress in her expression confused me, until I realized what was going on between us. My left hand was gripped tightly around her neck, while the other held a small ki ball, whose size was still devastating enough to kill her.

I allowed the energy to dissipate before I ripped the comforter off of me, and staggered to the bathroom; my mate followed close behind.

"Vegeta…" her voice cracked as she made it to the doorway of our master bathroom. "What's wrong? Are you alright? What's going on?" so many questions were flying from her mouth, I could not keep up with them; my mind was already trying to process what had just happened.

I clamped onto the porcelain vanity, in order to refrain myself from something I would live to regret. "Bulma…" her name hissed its way from between my teeth.

"Yes?" her voice was lower than before, curious, yet filled with fear. As her left hand touched my shoulder, I whipped around, grabbing her wrist and pushing her up against the door. She gasped suddenly, her eyes widened with shock as she looked beside herself at the wrist I pinned on the door.

My head leaned down, and my eyes caught the small purple bruise where my fingers had been moments earlier, that was beginning to create itself within her skin. I leaned in toward her ear, my eyes sealed tightly, as the memories played in my mind and I struggled to find the words. "When the androids arrive… you are to stay far, far away from me…" I choked out.

"But Vegeta –" she was too stubborn to listen, and this I knew well.

"But nothing, woman!" I retorted. I released her wrist from my tight grasp and turned away from her. My arms crossed over my chest.

Even with my force she still failed to stay away, she threw herself against my back, her arms clutched over my waist, and her face buried within my muscles. "I trust you…" she whispered. "You're not as bad as you think you are, so whatever is going on in your head is just fear," she explained.

_Fear? This woman was ridiculous, I'm the Prince of all Saiyan's; I fear no one. _

"No matter what happens, I trust that you will do the right thing, for the earth, for its people…" she said.

I would never hold fear in this battle, not even if death was the only thing that came of it after all this time. That was not like a warrior; we didn't fear the fight, we embraced it.

Although, I was wrong about her; we seem to have a stronger bond than I thought. She knows exactly what's going on even when I don't say a word; it's unbelievable how attentive she is.

_For her sake, I hope that she is right… _

"Promise me one thing," usually I am not one to ask "favors", it was not like me to do but this was significant; something just did not sit right with me.

"Oo – okay," she quivered, not sure of what to expect out of me. I turned slowly back to her, and her eyes were full of curiosity.

"Whatever should happen to me…" I approached her slowly, and rested my hand on her stomach. "Take care of our son; he'll make a great warrior one day."

I watched her eyes leave mine and trail down to where my hand lay; her own tenderly laid on mine. "It's a … he's a..."

Her turquoise locks fell into her eyes as she poked softly at her own skin. Her eyes trailed back to me afterward. "We're having a boy?" she dashed toward me, throwing her arms around my neck, her tears dripped onto my skin.

It was at that moment that I didn't dread anything; Bulma's happiness was the only thing that seemed to matter… It was the only thing that kept me going.

The Androids didn't worry her, nor did the fear of death… but more than that, she didn't wince at the thought of the ever growing child we conceived months earlier, or toward the control he had over her body; it was incredible.

Her love for our Saiyan child left me flabbergasted but it was the compassion, and trust, she had in my abilities that changed me forever.

* * *

><p>You guys are the best! Thank you for your amazing comments, reviews and such; if anyone has any requests feel free to go over to my profile and PM me, I'm usually on here every few days, so I should be able to get back to you ASAP!<p>

Thanks again, don't forget to leave a final review!  
>:D<p>

_Xoxox_  
>Shelly<p> 


End file.
